justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Super Bass
|year=2011 |mode=Solo |dg=Female |difficulty= (Classic) (Mashup) |nogm=2 |pc=Pink to Purple |gc=Neon Green Dark Purple (C2 Beta) |lc=Lime Green (Classic) Cyan (Mashup) |mashup=Only on PS3 and Wii U |pictos = 96 (Classic) 112 (Mashup) |nowc = SuperBass|perf = Aurélie Sérine}} "Super Bass" by Nicki Minaj ''is featured on ''Just Dance 4, Just Dance Now and Just Dance Unlimited. Appearance of the Dancer The coach is a woman who dresses in the style of Nicki Minaj. 'C1' She wears braided hair with a red and green streak in it up in a bun, and if you look close enough, she appears to be wearing light pink make-up. She wears an outrageous pink bodysuit with orange-red feathers on the shoulders. On the sides and legs of the suit, a long white line runs down, with some strange green and black designs on the sides, with a triangular black design on the bottoms of the legs, and green triangle slashes near the shins. She wears red and black wedge shoes that have a similar design to the suit itself, and she wears a green glove. During the chorus of the song, the dancer transforms into a completely different female. 'C2' She wears a one-sleeve dress with bubble accessories acting as the sleeve. The bubbles cover the chest of the dress, and are green, purple, black, and blue. The bottom skirt is black, shiny, and on the hips of the dress, exposing her blue shorts underneath. She also wears a silly blue hat with a giant blue and purple ear, and a blue and purple "braid" in the back. She wears the same green glove, and purple and blue heeled open toe wedges. She too, upon close inspection, appears to be wearing pale pink make-up, in a slightly more outrageous design. Battle Mode The coach is the same as C1. Her bodysuit is now a brighter shade of pink and orange and her hair now has pink and blue streaks. Her glove is now sky blue. Background The routine takes place on a pink slanted stage, with bubbles floating around, some filled with ponies. During certain moves, the bubbles will rebound off of each other. The background is blue when C1 is dancing, and pink when C2 is dancing, possibly to show the contrasting colors to greater effect. When "He got that super bass" is sung, the bubbles float up, possibly showing that the stage is descending. During the bridge, the screen turns black and the bubbles turn pink. A giant pink heart balloon ironically floats up as well, and even "beats" to the beats of the song, before floating up, never to be seen again. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves for this routine: Gold Move 1: '''Bend your torso and put your right hand on your forehead before moving your head in an arc. '''Gold Move 2: Slowly bring both your hands down in a side-curve motion. Super Bass Gold Move 1.png|Gold Move 1 Super Bass GM 2.png|Gold Move 2 1455220740.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game SuperBassGM2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Dance Quests *One player gets 3 stars *One player gets 5 stars *Get 5 stars on the Dance Mash-Up *Get all Gold Moves *Get the "Cute" Dance style *Get GOOD when "Boom, badoom, boom" is sung Mashup Super Bass has a Mashup exclusive to the PlayStation 3 and Wii U. Dancers *''Super Bass'' *''Moving on Up'' *''What You Waiting For?'' *''Firework'' *''Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)'' *''Barbra Streisand'' (Extreme) *''Who Let the Dogs Out?'' *''Jin Go Lo Ba'' *''Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)'' *''Teenage Dream'' *''Moving On Up'' *''What You Waiting For?'' *''Firework'' *''Barbra Streisand'' (Extreme) *''Who Let the Dogs Out?'' *''Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)'' *''Good Feeling'' *''I Feel Love'' *''Girls & Boys'' *''Louie Louie'' *''Merengue'' *''Super Bass'' Puppet Master Mode Super Bass ''has a Puppet Master Mode available on the Wii U. Here are the captions in order of appearance: *'Super Bass''' *Skater's Roll/Funny Frog/Party Wings/Kitty Claws *Cheer Guitar/Puppet/Step 'N' Go/Step Back *Four Corners/Cosmic Circle/Spanish Whip/Katana *Denim Dude/Here I Am/King Of Africa/Where Am I *Keep Fit/Rainbow/Techno Lock/Rolling Waves *Grunge/Puddle Splashing/Woodstock/Shoot Em Up *Slasher/Cutie Pie/Dancing Leaf/Shuffling *Tribal Lasso/Bollywood Circle/What Else/Get Gone *Hitch Home/Whip It/Just Say No/Uppercut *Pretty Bride/Girlie Show/Schoolgirl Sway/You Want More *Dog Fight/Club Snap/Afro Swing/Staggered Waves *70's Groove/Neon Stretch/Pull Me/Shooting Spy *Hands 'N' Hips/Scratch/Aerobic Punch/Goofy Skipping *Locomotion/Russian Rumble/Windscreen Wiper/Cyber Man *Grunge Guitar/Blow The Horn/Heels 'N' Toes Slide/Wrestler's Walk *Half Time/Mad Frog/Sporty Spirals/Knee Kick *Barking Mad/Indian Wave/Flirty Skirt/Falling *Tribal Waves/Posh/Spanish Groove/Circle 'N' Point *Locker Room/Glider Girl/Galactic Waves/Gathering *Fitness Punch/Robotic Repeat/Get You/Jaws *Dude Dance/Santa's Ballet/SOS/Malibu Waves *Heart Strong/Heavy Punch/Techno Twitch/Goofy Spin *You/Goalie Grind/Silly Telly/Moves Like A Star *Clubbing/Claw Walk/Party Boy/Hopping Mad *Seatbelt/Circle The Stars/Kilimanajaro/Crescent Moon *'Super Bass' Battle Super Bass has a battle against ''Love You Like a Love Song''. For the battle, click here. Appearances in Mashups Super Bass ''is featured in the following Mashups: * '''Super Bass' * 4x4 (Best of JD 4) * All About That Bass (Divas) * Hangover (BaBaBa) (High Energy) * Stadium Flow (High Energy Girls) * Want To Want Me Captions Super Bass ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: *Catch The Fur *Excentric Walk *Finger Raddam *Harajuku Beauty *Harajuku Circle (Sometimes misspelled as ''Harajaku Circle) Trivia *The coach changes during the chorus. This is probably in reference to Nicki Minaj's alter ego, Roman Zolanski, to whom she can quickly change into during her more explicit rap songs. **Indeed, the personality of the two coaches are contrasting; C1 dances more tomboyish and up-in-your-face, and judging by her menu pose (hands on her hips), she seems very confident and sassy. C2 is more girly and bubbly, as seen by her chorus dance. *This is the first Nicki Minaj song in the ''Just Dance'' series. It is followed by Beauty And A Beat, Starships, Pound The Alarm, Bang Bang and Hey Mama. *The backdrop includes a bubble containing a balloon which resembles Twilight Sparkle from "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic". *The words "Motherf**king," "Hell", "Hoe", "Eff I is" (from "Who the eff I is") and "Coke" which is slang for "Cocaine" (just like Joint from Pump It) are censored, due to them being too explicit. A large chunk of the lyrics "Then the panties" from "Then the panties coming off" is censored as well. However, "Blazing up" isn't, which refers to smoking marijuana. "N****s" is also censoredhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RLD_PDzzLfI. "Dope" is also left uncensored even though it refers to drugs. **This makes the most censored song by Nicki Minaj in the series. It's also the song with the most censored words and/or phrases, with 7 in total. *Next to Starships, this is the 3rd hardest choreography for a song sung by Nicki Minaj, with the first being the Extreme version of Pound The Alarm. There is yet to be a choreography for her song to be rated "Easy". *During the second "Yes I did" part after the chorus, the dancer can briefly be seen panting with her mouth open, possibly due to exhaustion. However, she shakes her head afterwards to make her look like she was nodding her head. *This song has an unused Gold Move that would have come before both Gold Moves. **It can be found in [http://jdnowweb-s.cdn.ubi.com/prod/20140925_1200/songs/SuperBass/assets/web/pictos-sprite.png the Just Dance Now files]. *''Super Bass's Puppet Master Mode shows ''Rock N Roll (Will Take You To The Mountain)'s pictograms with green arrows instead of the original yellow arrows. *On the Xbox 360 version of Just Dance 4, there is a glitch involving the dancer of this song and all of the other songs. When the dancer(s) pop out of the square, C1 will appear instead. **Additionally, there is a glitch on the Wii version of the game; when starting up the routine, the video and the audio will be out of sync, as the video will run ahead of the audio. *During the E3 gameplay video, if you are quick enough, you can notice that C1's color scheme is different for a few seconds before returning back to normal. **This is likely a beta element. **This color scheme can briefly be seen during the bridge when C2 is transforming into C1. *C2's glove color was originally dark purple in the E3 demo; the glove color was later changed to neon green.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2nZOBZNOi-c **Although the glove color was changed, the pictograms for C2 were never updated to match the changed glove color. *In the Mashup, some pictograms for I Feel Love are absent. Gallery Superbass.jpg|''Super Bass'' SuperBassinactive.png|''Super Bass'' on the Just Dance 4 menu SuperBassactive.png|''Just Dance 4'' cover superbass_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover SuperBass_albumcoach.png Superbassavatar.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2014 95.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2015 and later games 20095.png|Golden avatar 30095.png|Diamond avatar superbassdancer.jpg Super Bass Unused GM.png|The beta Gold Move Super Bass Pictos.png|Pictograms Superbass beta.png|In the video, C1's color scheme is different for a few seconds. concept artist of super bass.jpg|Concept art of Super Bass superbass c2 beta glove.png|C2's beta glove color Videos Nicki_Minaj_-_Super_Bass Just Dance 4 - Super Bass Just dance 4 Super Bass mashup Just Dance 4 (Wii U) Super Bass Puppet Master Mode Just_Dance_Now_-_Super_Bass_by_Nicki_Minaj_5*_Stars Just Dance® Unlimited Super Bass 5 Stars Gameplay References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Hard Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Battles Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Puppet Master Modes Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Console Exclusives